


Izaya in Denial

by ShizuoHeiwajima



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Shiki is cheating on his wife, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Love (at first), i don't know how to tag stuff, nondescriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuoHeiwajima/pseuds/ShizuoHeiwajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya hated Shizuo, or so he thought. He can't seem to escape the thoughts of the beast as he begins having a breakdown in his office. Shizuo shows up and Izaya plans to do something about this. Feelings are dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya in Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever published on here. If it's bad, don't punch my eyes. I mean, hey, I tried. If you want more just let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: writings-of-a-gay-boy
> 
> This was written for a really good friend of mine, but it's the only good work I have finished so far.

The relationship started as a mutual hatred, but now it was causing Izaya to have an emotional breakdown under his desk. He couldn't get Shizuo out of his head. The thoughts were first about how much he wanted to kill Shizuo, but soon became thoughts of taking him to a café for a date, kissing him, and other romantic things. It wasn't usual for Izaya to develop feelings for someone, especially coming out of the thing he had with Shiki, who had tricked Izaya into believing that something was there, but he simply used Izaya for sex, money, and information. Little did Izaya know, Shiki had a wife and a child. Disgusting.

Namie walked into the office, two cups of tea in her hand. She groaned, "Izaya, Where the fuck are you? I have to go home and cook for Seiji." She placed the cup on the table, walking out of the room annoyed, then clocking out to walk through the dark streets and home to her beloved Seiji.

Izaya sprang up, sitting in his chair. Hopefully he could use this tea, some television, and the chat room to clear his head. As he scanned the chat room he noticed the subject matter of the chat. His phone screen was cluttered with messages coming from different colored icons.

_Saika: Did you hear about Shizuo?_

_Setton: Yeah. He sure did a number on that biker gang today._

_Kyo: His brother is more impressive in my opinion._

_Mai/San: --CENSORED-- (probably talking about fucking Kasuka or something.)_

_Tarō Tanaka: He sent like 13 guys from that gang to the hospital!_

Izaya tossed his phone across the room. He couldn't escape Shizuo today. His blond hair, the small puffs of smoke he blew throughout Ikebukuro with his unhealthy smoking habit, his strength, his words, his lips. With a loud groan, Izaya tossed everything off his desk and began to pull at his hair. He picked one of his phones out of his pocket and dialed the number of that beast, the one who he'd foolishly fallen in love with.

The phone rang for a moment; at around the second ring it stopped abruptly. The deep voice on the other side of the phone answered with an annoyed tone.

"What?" He practically yelled into the receiver of his cheap flip phone, "who the fuck is this?"

"Come to my place you fucking idiot." He took a puff of air. "Shinjuku. You know the place, Shizu-chan." He quickly hung up, planning how he was going to swing this. Shizuo could be just so unpredictable sometimes; it pissed him off to no end.

Shizuo was quickly overcome with anger. He slammed his fist down on the table of food, avoiding smashing the food of course. He explained to Tom that he had to take care of business and Tom understood. They planned a place and time to meet for the next day's jobs and Shizuo nodded and quickly ran to Izaya's workplace in Shinjuku, practically breaking down the sliding doors to get in. He pranced up stairs and slammed open a door, which Izaya was cleverly hiding behind. Shizuo screamed, and it was evident that he wanted to pick a fight, "IZAYA! COME OUT!"

Izaya poked out from behind the door which Shizuo had his back turned to. He grabbed the back of the blond's black vest and pushed him hard against the wall closest to them. He pulled Shizuo's collar down to meet his face and kissed him hard, literally taking all of his breath away.

As they separated, Shizuo began to speak with a rather angry tone, but was soon shut up by Izaya.

He breathlessly spoke, "can you SHUT UP? Just let me show you how I feel about you, asshole."

Within moments of touching and kissing, the two moved to the bed for more room and intimacy. A huge window usually isn't the best when you're trying to fuck someone in private.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips and entered him as gently as possible. This was a nice change of pace, Izaya thought, Shizuo was being gentle and trying his hardest not to snap Izaya in half.

Those thoughts were discarded as Izaya felt slight pains. He gripped onto whatever he could hold. Shizuo was way bigger than Shiki.

Shizuo kissed the nape of Izaya's neck, "you okay?"

Izaya nodded, "move." Shizuo did as told and Izaya was sent over the edge a little while later.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and laid beside him breathlessly, hand over his chest. He reached for his pants, pulling out a cigarette. Izaya slapped it out of Shizuo's hands and kissed his lips again. "I love you." He muttered. It was silent, but full of feeling.

Shizuo laughed, despite being annoyed that Izaya smacked his cigarette out of his hand. "I love you too, you little idiot."

After Shizuo left, Izaya grabbed his phone and quickly typed a message into the chat, smirking. This was going to cause a lot of confusion within the chat and he knew it.

_Kanra: Shizuo Heiwajima is pretty great, isn't he?_

 


End file.
